paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Disturbing PAW Patrol emergency calls
Summary These are a couple disturbing creepy emergency phone calls Ryder gets. Characters for call #1 Ryder~ as dispatcher woman~ ''as victim ''Man~ ''as killer ''Kasey~ ''helps the woman stay calm 'Call #1' * '''March 13th, 2014' "this is the PAW Patrol, may I help you?" ''said Ryder answering a call * Ryder then got very frightened and nervous as a woman then starts screaming and crying as she started talking. Ryder felt his blood turn cold all of a sudden and could feel that he had goosebumps. ''"ma'am, ma'am calm down, what's the problem?" ''Ryder asked trying to not sound scared ''"m-my husband killed my daughter!" ''said the woman screaming and crying ''"killed?" ''Ryder's eyes went wide, there has never been a murder in Adventure Bay before ''"y-yes!!! A-and sh-she's bleeding badly!!" ''screamed and cried the woman as she mourned over her daughter ''"oh god!!"~ "can you find a pulse?" ''asked Ryder trying to sound calm ''"I-I'll try to find one" ''sobbed the woman...."n-no..no!! no!!! no!!! dear god!! NO!!!" screamed and cried the woman again as she couldn't find her ddaughter's pulse ''"I'm having emergency police and medics on the way ma'am, don't hang up" ''said Ryder ttrying to not sound sad * Ryder turned his head to face the other pups that were watching Apollo the super pup on the big screen. They were sadly looking at Ryder. Chase douce down the volume. The pups sadly folded down their ears as they felt sympathy for the woman. Ryder mouthed Chase and Marshall's names and pointed to the door motioning to get ready to help the lady. He then looked back to his phone. ''"ma'am what's your address?" ''asked Ryder and Marshall got on his medic uniform, and Chase getting his cop uniform on ''"826 coral street"~ ''sobbed the woman hardly ''"okay, the police and ambulance is on iit's way..don't hang up til their there" '' ''"okay" ''replied the woman ''"is your husband still in the house?" ''asked Ryder * Chase and Marshall quickly ran towards their vehicles and started zooming down the driveway towards the location. ''"y-yeah..h-he's outside" ''said the not clearly due to crying ''"do you know where he is?" '' ''"no...dear good!!! h-h-he's coming back into the house!!!! He has a GUN!!!" ''screamed and cried the woman ''"find some where in the house t''o hid" commanded Ryder quickly. ''"I-I don't want to leave my daughters" ''said the woman trying to be quiet from sobbing ''"you got to hide okay?? don't worry the police and ambulance is on it's way..they'll take care of your daughter" ''said Ryder confidently ''"o-okay"..."okay i'm hiding in my bedroom closet" '' ''"okay, good..what's the name of your husband?" ''asked Ryder * There was a couple moments of silentce that the woman did not respond ''"ma'am?"~ "...Henry...my husband's name is Henry"~ ''replied the woman ''"okay, and what's the name of your daughter?" '' ''"Sophia" '' ''"okay...was there anything that caused or made your husband kill your daughter? did he do it with a gun???" "n-no..hh-hekilled her with a knife...a sh-sharp one" '' * Before Ryder could respond, there was a loud glass shadering sound then footsteps. The woman then started sobbing again in fear. In the call Ryder could hear a man talking. ''"Is that your husband?" "y-yes.." ''said the woman having her voice shaking in fear ''"okay listen..the first responders are almost there..your going to be fine" "oh GOD!!!!" ''screamed the woman ''"what!? what's wrong?" ''said Ryder alerted and jumped a bit ''"HE'S IN MY ROOM!!!" ''screamed and cried the woman in complete fear ''"I'M GONNA DIE!!!"~ "No your not, do you have anything to fight back with?" ''said Ryder quickly * Ryder felt his heart start pumping fast in his chest. He felt like he was going to vomit. He never dealt with a call like this, he knew that this woman's life is in real true danger...he tried to stay calm so he can help her til Chase and Marshall gets to her house to help with the situation. ''"NO!!!...NO GET AWAY FROM ME HENRY!!!...GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!"~ ''Sscreamed the woman in complete terror and along with sobbing ''"YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!!!!" ''cried the woman loudly ''"can you get out of the room and away from him to hide?" ''asked Ryder wquickly again ''"no!!!!" ''cried the woman.."''he's blocking me in the closet...he has the gun in his hand" '' * Ryder started panicking in his mind. This woman's life depends on him. He started to form tears on his face and they streamed down his face. He could relate this problem with when his brother, Ranger also shot him and leaving him to die, along with his now girlfriend, Kasey getting shot and attacked badly by her evil twin sister Shadow Kasey and had to go to the hospital and had a 60% change of not surviving. Kasey walked up to him quickly. ''"Ryder?" ''asked Kasey whispering and lightly tugging oonthe bottom on his pants. Ryder looked down at her as the woman continued screaming and crying in fear. More tears continued to form into his eyes. ''"can I talk to her and help? maybe I know what to do.." ''whispered Kasey Ryder nodded lightly. ''"hold on ma'am I got someone else on the phone to help you" ''he said quickly before setting the phone down on the ground ffor Kasey. ''"ma'am the is Kasey the tracking and tetchnician in the PAW Patrol...is there any way that you can get him to back away, enough to run away from him?" ''asked Kasey calmly ''"I-I don't know" ''whined the woman quietly ''"take deep breaths ma'am and try to calm down.." ''said Kasey calmly ''"o-" ''the woman started to say before being interrupted violently by her husband who puts the gun to her chest and started to scream and yell to her about her putting down the phone. ''"STOP YELLING AT ME!!!!" ''cried and screamed the woman ''"ma'am what's happening there?" ''asked Kasey getting just a tad worried ''"h-h-he has the gun to my ch-chest" ''sobbed the woman ''"is the memergency responders there yet?" ''asked Kasey whispering The woman the starts hearing taint sirens in the distance, ''"y-yes" ''she whispered with her voice shaking * But then when they thought that every thing was going to be okay, and as Kasey and Ryder slowly relaxed and sighed in relife....their blood ran cold, they turned white, and started to get goosebumps as they heard 3 guns shots. And when the woman screamed in a blood curdling way, then the phone hung up. Characters for call #2 ''Ryder~ as dispatcher Kid~ ''as victim 'Call #2' ''T.B.A Characters for call #3 Characters for call #4 Characters for call #5 Characters for call #6 Characters for call #7 Characters for call #8 Characters for call #9 Characters for call #10 Category:Disturbing calls Category:Killing